


The Daily Show Job

by tuesday



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, The Daily Show - Freeform, and write the rest of it, please take this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison's been ready for this moment since he was fifteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daily Show Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of my 2009 comment fic parties for the prompt, "Hardison has to con Jon Stewart."
> 
> Original notes: "I've only seen two episodes of season two so far, one the season premiere and the other the jewelry one in which Hardison is the most ridiculously awesome grifter ever and everyone calls Sophie to quietly panic. Also, my brain exploded at the amazing combination of Hardison and Jon Stewart, so sadly this is very, very short. I fully encourage people to run with this first part and roll it out to some elaborate, amazing job fic."
> 
> Years later, I still encourage anyone who might want to take this and run with it.

"Dibs," Alec said. "I totally have dibs on this."

"We haven't even accepted the job yet," Nate said, bemused.

"You really think you could review a job involving _The Daily Show_ and I wouldn't know? I've been ready for this moment since I was _fifteen_." Alec pushed a button on the remote, and all the screens lit up with a schematic of the production building and the current shooting schedule. "So this is our plan of attack--"

Recognizing a man who knew what he was doing and wouldn't be stopped, Nate had the good sense to settle into his chair and take a back seat for this round. Eliot nodded thoughtfully from his place on the couch. Parker smiled that small, sharp, delighted smile she wore when she got to jump off of buildings and take other people with her.

And for a brief, glancing moment, Alec was almost glad Sophie wasn't there, because it meant he definitely got to be the grifter.

_Jon Stewart._

This was going to be Alec's favorite job ever.


End file.
